The-Switch-A-Roo
by Krazy Brunette
Summary: Trunks and Goten have just discovered one of Bulma's latest machine and coaxed their dads into testing it. Problem is...do they know how to work it? *Completed*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, blah blah blah...  
  
The Switch-A-Roo  
By: Kat =^^=  
  
Chapter 1: Bulma's Machine  
  
It was a beautiful day and Goku, Gohan, and Goten had just arrived at Capsule Corps. Well, Gohan was there for an update on his "special" watch that turned him into the famous crime fighter known as the "Great Saiyaman". Goku and Goten …for cheap thrills I guess. Perhaps Goku was there to mess around with Bulma's spiffy gadgets and to raid their refrigerator of all of its edible food, who knows. Of course, Goten was overjoyed to be at his best friend Trunks' house. Whatever the reason, not one of them was aware of what would happen that day, neither did they know it would change their lives.  
  
"I've come up with some great ideas for your outfit, Gohan," Bulma said happily.  
"I can't wait to see them," Gohan said, just as jubilant as Bulma was.  
"Trunks is probably off somewhere getting into trouble if you want to go look for him, Goten," Bulma sighed. "Goku, you can make yourself at home while I show Gohan my ideas, OK?"  
"OK, thanks," Goku replied, focusing his attention mainly on the many rooms down the hallway. Bulma and Gohan then walked away, jabbering about the updates.  
"I'm gonna go find Trunks. Bye, dad!" Goten yelled back to him as he zoomed down the hall. Since Goten took off too fast for Goku to reply he just shrugged and wandered down the opposite hallway, which seemed quite endless to him.  
  
It wasn't long before Goten found his mischievous friend snooping around Bulma's lab, thus making the little saiyan ponder about what Trunks was up to now.  
"Hi, Trunks," Goten said, now cocking his head to the side. "Whatch ya doin'?"   
"Trying to figure out how to work this thing," the lavender-haired boy responded as he inspected this fabulous machine. Too afraid to figure out himself what this odd contraption did, Goten took a small step forward and poked one of the machine's metal walls.   
"What is it? …" Goten asked, his eyes growing larger as he marveled at its greatness.  
"My mom told me it has the ability to make two persons ki equal," Trunks replied to his astounded friend. Being as simple-minded a child as dear Goten was, Trunks' words seemed to confuse him even more.  
"What does that mean?" Goten questioned the now paranoid Trunks.  
"It means that you're stupid and I'm not," Trunks said simply, a grin spreading across his face.  
"I'm not stupid, Trunks!" Goten shouted in anger.  
"Keep it down, will you! If anyone catches us in here we're toast," Trunks told him, a hint of anger in his own voice.  
"But I don't like toast …" Goten pouted, crossing his arms. Trunks sighed in disgust as he rolled his eyes, thinking it was best not to explain to Goten what it really meant.   
"To find out what this really does, we're going to need somebody to test it on," Trunks whispered as he looked around cautiously.  
"Yeah, but who?" Goten asked, following Trunks' gaze. The two saiyans thought for a moment as to whom they could run a test on.  
"That's it!" Trunks cried out. "We can try it out on your dad and my dad. It's perfect."  
"Our dads aren't stupid, Trunks. How are we gonna get them to do it?" Goten said, having a good question to ask for once.  
"I'll tell my dad that he'll have an advantage over beating your dad if he does it, and …you can tell your dad that it's a ride or something," Trunks replied with an evil look.  
"But that's lying," Goten complained.  
"Oh come on, Goten. Do you always have to be a party pooper?" Trunks argued back.  
"Won't we get in trouble?" Goten asked, still worried about what could happen.  
"Nah. Besides, we're only running a test. Its not like we're actually gonna do anything bad," Trunks said persuasively.  
"OK …but if we get caught it isn't my fault," Goten told his sly friend, defending himself in the process. The two boys ran out of the room and down separate hallways in search of their full-saiyan fathers.  
  
Luckily enough, young Goten found Goku in the kitchen, rummaging around in the refrigerator.   
"Dad! Come quick, there's something I want to show you!" Goten said enthusiastically as possible, tugging on Goku's sleeve.   
"Slow down there. What is it you want to show me?" Goku asked. He shut the refrigerator door, taking all the food he could carry.  
"It's this neat ride thing that Trunks found! Come on!" the little saiyan blurted out and dragged his father away from the kitchen.  
Trunks now stood at the door of the gravity room. Afraid to interrupt the arrogant saiyan prince with his training in a rude manner, he knocked on the door. He could hear Vegeta cursing to himself as he walked over to the door and opened it.  
"What do you want, boy?" Vegeta snapped.  
"I just found this machine that mom made that can make two persons ki equal," Trunks said, looking up at his irritated father.  
"Humph …and what's your point? Do you think you can just come barging in here telling me useless information when I'm training?" Vegeta asked his now trembling son, stretching the truth of his words.  
"N-no …but I thought you would want to try it since …Goten's dad is here," Trunks replied with a shaky voice.  
"Now why would I care if Kakarrot –" Vegeta started to say but then stopped. A smirk spread across the saiyan's face as he thought to himself, "Perfect …if we use this machine, we can determine who is the better man …and I'm sure to come out on top." "So …exactly where is this machine?" Vegeta inquired as he continued to think of the possibilities of him, the royal saiyan prince, beating Goku, the "lower-class clown" as he liked to call him.  
"Down there," Trunks said, gesturing his hand to the left. Vegeta stepped out of the gravity room and shut the door behind him. Trunks then lead his father down the hall to Bulma's lab, Vegeta in high spirits and the little devious saiyan wishing nothing more than to have a little fun.  
When they all met up in Bulma's lab the four anxious saiyans set up the machine, Goku in one and Vegeta in the other.   
"So, exactly what does this ride do?" Goku asked as he studied the many pretty buttons inside the machine.  
"It's not a ride, fool. Didn't they tell you the purpose of this?" Vegeta said, glancing over at the other chamber, which Goku was standing in. Trunks shot a look of fear at Goten, wondering what he was going to do.  
"We told him it was a ride so he would do it …" Trunks mumbled under his breath to Vegeta.  
"Yes, a ride …of course," Vegeta thought out loud, grinning from ear to ear.  
"It's a surprise. You'll see what it does soon enough," Trunks told Goku. Goten and Trunks hopped up in the seats where the control panel was. Trunks skimmed over the instructions as Goten stared at a large, red button.  
"What does this do?" Goten asked out of pure curiosity, pointing to the button.  
Trunks glanced up at Goten and then looked down at the button.   
"Who knows, but don't touch it," he said sternly. Poor Goten doesn't exactly understand the concept of "don't touch it" so he pushed the button anyway. As soon as he did, the doors to the machines slammed shut.  
"GOTEN! I thought I told you not to touch it!" Trunks yelled.  
"Woo hoo! A ride!" Goku shouted from behind the door in joy.  
"Stupid clown …" Vegeta muttered to himself, shaking his head in shame.  
"I'm sorry! I wanted to know what it did!" Goten replied in a panicky voice. A loud "ssssssss …" came from the machines as the insides filled up with smoke and the red lights flashed at the top.   
"Do something!!!" Trunks screamed at Goten as he frantically searched for an off button.  
"I don't know what to do! Can't you just turn it off?" Goten yelled back at him with a whimper. Trunks turned his attention back to the machines as the smoke cleared from the insides and the doors opened.   
  
DUM DUM DUM! What will happen to the two adult saiyans trapped inside of the machines? Will Trunks and Goten be able to get them out? Will Goten ever be able to figure out the meaning of "don't touch it"? Find out next time on --! Uh …what's this called again? Oh, yes …The Switch-A-Roo! Gosh, that sounds lame … 


	2. The Switch

Well, I only got two reviews for this story but since I was so bored o.O... I finished the second chapter! ^^; So here it is.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Big Switch!  
  
To their surprise, both Goku and Vegeta were still in the same place, unharmed and not a single thing seemed the least bit different about them.   
"What …what happened?" Goten asked in shock.  
"I dunno …" Trunks replied as he jumped out of his seat and gradually moved towards the chamber that his father was in. Both Goku and Vegeta stepped out of the machines and looked at each other. They still looked the same, but something was definitely not right.  
"That was fun! Lets do it again!" Goku said happily. Only the voice didn't come out of Goku's mouth …it came out of Vegeta's! Sure he had the same voice, but …how the heck did he get into Vegeta's body?   
"FOOL! That wasn't a ride! We switched bodies!" Vegeta yelled at him in anger, finding himself towering over Goku for once. The confused saiyan looked down at his gloved hands and then back up at Vegeta, who was of course in his body.  
"I still say we should do it again," Goku said as he thoroughly studied his new body.  
"Oh my gosh …did you …see what we just did?" Trunks whispered to Goten.  
"Yeah …your dad is in my dad's body, and my dad is in your dad's body ...I think," Goten pondered out loud.  
"This is all your fault, Goten," Trunks said, backing away from the two bickering saiyans.  
"It is not! This was your idea and you said that you would take the blame, Trunks!" Goten yelled, knowing his friend had been lying.  
"Well, now I take it back …" Trunks mumbled as he snuck towards the door.  
"Where do you think you're going!" a raspy voice snapped. Trunks turned around slowly to see Goku, who of course was really Vegeta, staring at him with flames of fury in his eyes.  
"I …I …" Trunks stuttered as his eyes wandered up to look at his infuriated father, helplessly trapped in his rival's body.  
"Well?" Vegeta growled, his impatience growing. Trunks opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, trying to find an excuse suited for this situation.  
"Nowhere, really …" he responded quietly, afraid of what would happen next.  
"You were planning this all along weren't you? Didn't I tell you to stop thinking everything was just fun and games!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks who was now staring at the floor with guilt.  
"Yes, dad …" Trunks replied with a sniffle.  
"Oh come on, Vegeta. I don't think they really meant to do this." Goku said with a hint of sympathy for the two boys.  
Vegeta paused for a second and then sighed in disgust. "All right, but if word gets out to your mother and I'll personally make sure you're grounded for life." He scowled and turned away.  
"We better find out how to switch them back, and quick…" Trunks muttered to Goten as he looked through the manual again.  
"I dunno," Goten said with a giggle. "They're kinda funny this way." His giggling burst out into hysterical laughter as he watched his father study himself in a near-by mirror.  
"Gosh, Vegeta…how can you live with hair like this?" Goku sneered with a smirk on his face as he ran his gloved hands up the tall, spiky black hair on top his head.   
"I could say the same about you, clown," Vegeta shot back at him, twisting his mouth into that evil grin of his.  
"Now's our chance, Goten…" Trunks whispered as he snuck towards the door again.  
"Wait for me…" Goten replied, trying not to raise his voice loud enough for the bickering adult saiyans to hear.  
"Hey, my hair isn't that bad," Goku said with a slight frown. "You don't think so, do you…" he started to say to Goten but when he turned around, both of the little demi saiyans were gone. "Hm…wonder where they went." Goku thought out loud as he scratched his head.  
"Fool! They got away and now we don't have a way to switch back!" Vegeta roared in anger, his temper boiling over at Goku's stupidity. "TRUNKS!!!"  
"Run for it!" Trunks cried and both of them took off down the hall. They soon ran into Bulma and Gohan, who were searching for them in the process.  
"Hey, Goten. Where's dad?" Gohan asked, a bit suspicious of where they were going in such a hurry.  
"He's back there," Goten replied, pointing behind him. "Gotta go!" Goten and Trunks then sprinted away, afraid to wait for their fathers to catch up.  
"Trunks! Wait!" Bulma hollered after them. She then sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I bet they got into some kind of trouble…" Sure enough she was right, for as soon as they ran away, Goku and Vegeta came into view.  
"When I get my hands on that boy I'm going to strangle him…" Vegeta grumbled as he shook his fist in fury.  
"Don't look now, Vegeta…but I think we're in for it too," Goku whispered to him, looking over to Bulma and Gohan.  
"Great, just great," the aggravated prince sighed in disgust and threw his hands up in the air.  
"Do you know where Goten and Trunks were running off to?" Gohan inquired the two adults in confusion.  
"Well, you see…" Goku started to say but was silenced by Vegeta with a nerve-racking glare. Vegeta cleared his throat and tried to sound like Goku as much as possible.  
"Not a clue," Vegeta answered with a twisted smirk on his face. "Being Kakarrot is harder than I thought," he prudently told himself.   
"Well, we better go find them because we need to head back home," Gohan said, glancing down at his watch.  
"No need, we're right here," Trunks said sadly as he stepped out from behind the wall along with Goten hiding behind him. He slowly looked from the floor and up to his father who gave him the death look in return.  
"Lets go then," Gohan smiled at them. "Thanks again, Bulma."  
"Any time," Bulma replied. The three of them walked down the hall while Vegeta glanced back at Goku with not a look of anguish, but a devilish look of satisfaction. "See you later…Kakarrot," Vegeta thought to himself.   
"That's that…" Bulma said as she watched them disappear around the corner. She then turned around and went back into her other lab to finish up her work, completely ignoring Goku and Trunks.  
"What now?" Goku asked as he looked around.  
"We have to find a way to put the machine in reverse so we can get you guys back into your bodies," Trunks replied, shuddering at the thought of his dad being Goku forever, even if he didn't mind at the moment. So both of them returned to the lab with the machine in it and tried to figure out just exactly how they could switch them back.  
  
The end of chapter 2! Will Goku and Trunks be able to make the machine work properly so they can switch back? What will happen to Vegeta if he goes back in Goku's place? Is this the end of my narrating career? Find out next time on the "Switch-A-Roo" and tune in for the next chapter: Goku, the Saiyan Prince, and Vegeta, the Third-Class Clown! Long name, huh? 


	3. A Saiyan Mix-Up

Yes! I finally wrote a new chapter for this! ^_^ *Throws confetti in the air* Not that anyone cares, but... I tried v.v...  
  
Thanks to all of those people who reviewed last time! ^^ I finally had just got some ideas for this... but I still need more.  
That's why I need you're help *points to the reviewers* Yes, you... all of you o.o;  
Soooo, when you're done reading this, go review and tell me what you think, and then tell me what you think I should do:  
  
Continue the story with more problems in it OR  
End it right now so everyone will be happy and I won't have to write for it anymore ^^;  
  
Please tell me! Thanks again, ya'll! ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... except the nifty switching machine... no wait, Bulma owns that... *Sweat drop* .; Darn...  
  
Chapter 3: A Saiyan Mix-Up  
  
Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta had finally arrived at Mt. Pouzu and just in time for lunch too (^_^). They all sat down at the kitchen table, licking their lips as Chi Chi placed the food in front of them. Gohan and Goten immediately started gobbling down their food, as any saiyan would, but Vegeta just stared at it, with a sickening thought passing through his mind.  
"If this food is anything like Bulma's cooking, I'm going to hurl…" he pondered to himself. Chi Chi noticed Goku's, I mean… Vegeta's odd behavior and questioned him if he was ill, considering Goku was not a being to complain about any sort of food.  
"Goku, are you sick? How come you're not eating?" Chi Chi asked in a worried voice.  
"Uh…no, I'm fine," Vegeta replied, trying to imitate Goku the best he could again. He picked up an egg roll and unwillingly shoved it into his mouth, chewing a few times before swallowing. A satisfying grin appeared on his face as he grabbed more food, knowing now that it was safe to eat. Chi Chi smiled and watched them for a while before leaving the kitchen and returning to her other duties. Goten glanced at Vegeta a few times during their meal, wondering if his carefree father would be trapped Vegeta's body forever.   
Vegeta soon noticed this and growled at him, "What are you looking at, boy?"  
"N-Nothing… um… dad," Goten said, hesitating a bit to call him father.  
"Then stop looking over here," Vegeta snapped but soon straightened out his expression seeing Gohan's eyes staring at him in confusion. Gohan shook his head, erasing the thought of what Vegeta just said, thinking he was crazy for hearing such things.   
  
Back at Capsule Corp., Trunks was looking through the manual again, trying to find anything that hinted at putting the machine in reverse. So far he wasn't having any luck, but Goku didn't seem to mind, for he was too busy looking at all of the fantastic things Bulma had in her laboratory.   
"Hm…" Trunks pondered aloud as he stopped his finger abruptly on the page. "I think this might be it." Goku turned around and walked back over to Trunks, peering over his shoulder at the manual.   
"Are you sure?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Trunks glanced back at him and shuddered at the sight of Goku's naive, blissful look on the face of his dad. Looking back at the instructions where his finger was, he began to read it aloud,  
" 'To put the machine in reverse… you must have the same two people in the exact cell they were in before. Then, you must push the blue button to perform the procedure'… sounds simple enough." Trunks said with contentment as he closed the book and set it down.  
"But how are we going to get Vegeta back over here?" Goku asked with lack of common sense.  
"I guess… we'll just have to go and get them," Trunks replied, thinking that Goku was definitely Goten's father. Without telling Bulma, the two left the lab and walked out the front door of Capsule Corp. They then quickly took off into the air and headed towards Mt. Pouzu.  
  
"Let me go, you brat!" Vegeta hollered as he struggled against the bindings that were attached to him.  
"I wouldn't move if I were you…" Goten told him with a smirk. "Gohan told me if you do so much as flinch, it'd destroy everything around you, and yourself." It was hard to believe that Goten could set up such a simple scam for the egotistical prince of saiyans. Sad enough, Goten had tricked Vegeta into playing a "harmless game" with him, which Vegeta fell for too quickly. Actually, Chi Chi probably had something to do with this humble father and son bonding but of course she didn't know that the man who had returned with her two sons was nothing like Goku.  
"I swear when I get my hands on you… I'm going to break that neck of yours…" Vegeta muttered to himself as he tried to remain still.   
"OK, all you have to do is stand there while I try to knock this apple off of your head," Goten explained as he floated a few feet off the ground to place the apple on Vegeta's head.  
"This is absurd! I'm not here to play some little Robin Hood game with you, boy!" Vegeta scowled as he glanced up at the apple placed on his head. Goten then picked up a few pebbles and returned to his spot a few feet in front of the tree.  
"Don't move or you'll get hit with a rock," Goten said with a laugh. Vegeta's scowl contorted into a grin as a new thought reached his mind.  
"Even if one of those rocks do hit me… it'll be Kakarrot who will take the toll of being humiliated instead of I…"  
"OK, here it comes!" Goten warned Vegeta as he took aim on the apple. He pulled his arm back as far as it would go and chucked the pebble forward. Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise as the stone flew straight at his face. The pebble definitely landed its mark and hit him square on the forehead. It bounced right off and a red bump appeared where it had hit.  
"You're going to get it now, you little fiend!" Vegeta yelled as Goten took a few steps back in fright. It didn't take long for that contemplation to come back to Vegeta though, because it was really Goku's body being damaged, not his. But still, Vegeta didn't want to go through this reign of torture with one of Kakarrot's half-breed, demonic children.  
"I wish my dad were back in his own body…" Goten sighed mentally. As if on cue, Trunks and Goku landed behind him with the great news of their findings on the switching device glowing through their faces.  
"We know how to do it, Goten! We can switch them back now!" Trunks cried happily, glad for once that he could have his good ol' cranky dad back.  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Goten replied with that famous "Son Grin" on his face. They were about to take off again when they noticed they were missing something… Something that had to be in the reversing procedure.  
"UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!" Vegeta screamed violently. The three of them sweat dropped as Trunks walked over to his helpless, trapped father and untied him.  
"Couldn't you have done that yourself?" Trunks questioned Vegeta with a look of confusion.  
"Never mind that! Just get me out of Kakarrot's stupid body!" Vegeta snapped at him. They all went up in the air and took off in the direction of Capsule Corp.  
  
  
End chapter 3! Now that they know how to reverse the operation, will they be able to do it without Bulma, Gohan, or Chi Chi ever knowing? Will they actually be able to do it right this time? Or is this the end for our two favorite full-blood saiyans? Find out next time on "The Switch-A-Roo". Next chapter: "Success! Or… Not?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short... I didn't feel like writing much -.-;...  
  
Goten: That's because you spent all night trying to find a way to get Trunks to like you =P  
  
Oh, shut up ¬¬... 


	4. Vegeta, A Hero?!

Wow, it actually didn't take me that long to update ^_^;... I don't have much to say, except I want to thank those who reviewed last time or reviwed previous chapters, it's inspired me to write more! ^^;  
I also want to tell you I'm sorry for the OOCness of Goten in the last chapter... *Sweat drop* Made him sound too smart, lol... Just joking.  
Well, without further to do, a new chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Does it look like I own DBZ to you? Yeha, I wish I did, but... tough luck =P none of us here do.  
  
Chapter 4: Vegeta, A Hero?!  
  
As the four saiyans were heading back to Capsule Corp., they picked up a blood-curdling scream with their long-range hearing.  
"What was that?" Goten asked as he searched around for the being that emitted the terrified plea for help.  
"Down there!" Trunks cried and pointed to a woman standing on the corner of a street, screaming her head off. The four of them stopped in mid-air and looked at each other questioningly.  
"Well, someone has to go help her, don't ya think?" Goku said as he looked at the other three.   
"Why isn't Gohan here?" Goten questioned his father with a clueless look on his face.   
"I dunno, Goten… it's his job to help and protect these people," Goku replied as he scratched his head in confusion.  
"Why don't you do it yourself, Kakarrot? Obviously your brat isn't up to the challenge today," Vegeta said smugly.   
"I'm still in your body, remember? Wouldn't that be giving you a bad name if I helped her?" Goku answered with that famous "Son Grin" on his face.   
"Feh… you may be right this time but there's no way I'm going to help some… stupid onna," Vegeta muttered and crossed his arms, sticking his nose in the air like a stubborn, selfish prince would.  
"The world doesn't revolve around you, Vegeta. I bet it would make you feel good if you at least tried to be a hero once," Goku told him straight up. Vegeta glared at Goku and then looked at Goten and Trunks.  
"Can't one of you brats go and rescue this pitiful woman?" he asked hastily. Both of them shook their heads no, trying to hide their deceitful smiles and hold in their laughter. Vegeta sighed angrily and looked back down at the woman who was now in frenzy and begging every person she ran into to help her.  
"Fine," Vegeta snorted. "But I'm going to do this once, and only once… and if any of you even so much as say one word about it…" Vegeta's frown curled into a contorted grin as he ran his finger across his neck, signaling their death if they dare mention anything about his valiant deed. Goten and Trunks looked at each other in revulsion and gulped as Goku snickered behind his hand. Vegeta flew down to where the woman was and landed on the ground next to her. She took a step back, looking terrified and pale.  
"What is all this fuss about, woman?" Vegeta snapped at her, which scared her even more. He arched his right eyebrow as he waited impatiently for a response. "Well?"  
"T-This guy… c-came and s-s-stole my purse," she stuttered. "He was wearing a blue trench coat and a brown hat but I couldn't make out anything other than that." Vegeta looked up and down the street but saw no one with the description of this man.   
"Which way did he go?" Vegeta questioned the woman, a bit too sweetly for someone like him if you ask me. The woman pointed to her left with a shaky hand and Vegeta took off in that direction.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Vegeta thought distastefully to himself. He searched up and down the streets for the man as he continued to walk rather than fly. When he came to a busy intersection he stopped and looked around some more when a piece of blue clothing caught his eye. Vegeta turned to see a man in a blue trench coat and brown hat, like the woman had said, and grabbed him by the collar of his coat.   
"I think you have something that belongs to a woman you stole from," Vegeta hissed in his ear. The man turned around in surprise, expecting to see a policeman perhaps rather than, well… Vegeta. The man slipped out of his grasp but Vegeta grabbed his collar again, yanking him backwards as he did.   
"Hand it over," Vegeta demanded as the thief stared back at him. He twisted around quickly and sent his fist flying into Vegeta's face but was shocked to find that Vegeta, being a saiyan and all, didn't feel it one bit. Vegeta smirked and returned his invite with a punch of his own, knocking the man out cold. Sure, there were a lot of people around to witness this and they might have taken it the wrong way if the woman didn't come down the street shrieking in joy. Vegeta reached into the man's coat pocket and pulled out the woman's purse, then dropped the man onto the sidewalk.  
"Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!" the woman said cheerfully, and took her purse from Vegeta. "May I ask of your name?" Vegeta hesitated for a moment and then replied, "My name is Veg- I mean Kaka- I mean, Goku." He sweat dropped and repeated, "My name is Goku."   
"Well, Goku. Thank you again. I'll never forget this," she said flirtatiously with a smile and pecked him on the cheek. Vegeta turned ten different shades of red as everyone around them clapped and "awww"ed. He glowered but then smiled a little, not in that evil way of his, as he took off into the air and returned to where the three were waiting patiently. As soon as he came into view, Goku smirked, for he had been watching Vegeta this whole time.   
"Well, well…" Goku started to say, his smirk widening into a grin. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Vegeta grunted in reply and looked from Goku to the two demi-saiyans, who stared back at him enviously.   
"I'm never doing anything like that again…ever," Vegeta mumbled as they continued their journey back to Capsule Corp.  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma was watching TV, flipping through the channels every two seconds, a look of boredom on her face. She passed the news channel but then paused and went back when she saw a woman talking about how someone had stolen her purse.   
"So, what was the name of this courageous man who came to your rescue?" a news reporter asked the woman, now holding the microphone in front of her face.  
"He said his name was Goku, but he didn't look like he was quite sure of it," the woman replied. Bulma watched with interest at the mention of Goku's name, wondering how this could have happened just recently if they went home an hour ago.   
The news reporter continued to talk as there was a replay shown of Vegeta getting the woman's purse back.  
"That's Goku?" Bulma questioned herself, now staring at the TV wide-eyed and more curious than ever. "I know Goku wouldn't just punch somebody like that… and he never smirks like that either…hm, something fishy is going on… very fishy." She turned the TV off and sighed as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, thinking either she was working too hard or something wasn't right.   
Just then, the four saiyans entered the room, trying not to make too much noise as they did but they immediately caught Bulma's attention.  
"What are you two doing back here? I thought you went home," she asked them.  
"We, uhh… forgot to take something with us," Goku said as casually put his hand behind his head and laughed. Bulma gawked at Goku, thinking she was dreaming for what she just heard and saw ((Goku is still in Vegeta's body, remember? yeah…)).   
"Way to go, clown," Vegeta muttered under his breath and sighed.   
"OK, what's going on here?" Bulma asked as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips. The four of them looked at each other worriedly, looking for an explanation suited for their situation.   
"Well, you see… we wanted to know how your new machine worked so we asked dad and Goku if they wanted to try it out and so they did but then Goten pushed the wrong button and now dad is in Goku's body and Goku is in dad's body and we tried to put the machine in reverse without anyone else noticing so we were coming back over here when this woman was in trouble so dad helped her because he didn't want to look bad if Goku did it while he was in his body and Gohan never showed up and after we did that we came back so we could switch them back," Trunks blurted out without taking a single breath. Vegeta glared at Trunks, flabbergasted by his confession.  
"Well, right now we need to get you two back to normal, and after that…" Bulma told them in a furious tone and then continued, "We'll see how we can punish you all." She smirked as Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks hung their head in shame but Goku just blinked in puzzlement.  
"What do you mean by 'we'll'?" Goku asked, almost too afraid to hear the answer.  
"Chi Chi needs to know about this little mix up and I'll leave it up to her on how to punish you and Goten," Bulma replied as she walked over to them. She then grabbed Trunks and Vegeta by their ears and hauled them off to her lab.   
"OWWWW! Mom, stop! You're hurting me!" Trunks yelped but Bulma made no attention to his cries of pain. It was hard to believe that such superior warriors as these saiyans could be ruled over by a mere human being, especially a woman.   
"GOKU! GOTEN! Come on!" Bulma hollered at them and they quickly followed after her.  
"Stupid…onna…" Vegeta mumbled to himself as he was yanked farther down the hall.  
  
  
End of chapter 4! Will Bulma be able to switch them back or will Goten just accidentally happen to find another button? Will Goku keep his title as hero or should he be looking out for the new one, Vegeta? How will these four saiyans be able to survive their cruel fates which Bulma and Chi Chi will set them up to? Tune in next time on "The Switch-A-Roo"! Next chapter: The Saiyans Meet Their Doom 


	5. There's Something About Bulma

Hey, everyone! ^_^ Another quick update, yay! Anyway... I think this might be the last chapter ;... sorry for those of you who liked this story ^^;  
But... I'm going to let you guys decide.  
  
Goten: *Gasp* You're letting the reviewers take over your fic?  
  
Well, not exaclt take over... I'm letting them decide what I should do next.  
  
Goten: That's even worse...  
  
No it's not -.o...  
  
Yeah, so... you guys have three choices: 1. I can keep writing off of this story, 2. I can start a new one that's a sequel to this, or 3. I can just end this fic right now ^^; heheh...  
Please tell me what you think!  
  
Oh, yes... one more thing before I go on, sorry! I hope Kaz Valkyrie, that if you read the last chapter that you're happy with what I did ^^; making Veggie the hero and all... sorry I didn't make Chi Chi find out. I thought the switch would be more obvious to Bulma.   
Don't worry though, Chi Chi has yet to find out. *Grins*  
  
Disclaimer: Lets just say, if I had a penny for every crappy fic I've written, I would be filthy rich and I could buy DBZ off of Akira Toriyama )... but that ain't gonna happen v.v. Oh, well! Can't blame me for dreaming about it! ^_^;  
  
Chapter 5: There's Something About Bulma  
  
"OK, that should do it," Bulma said as she looked between the two machines that Goku and Vegeta were now in. "Now whatever you do, boys…. DON'T touch any of the buttons. As a matter of fact, don't touch anything." She looked at Goten and Trunks sternly and they smiled innocently in reply.   
"Hurry up, woman! I'm getting impatient!" Vegeta bellowed from his place in the machine.  
"Well, if you can't wait then maybe I won't switch you back! Maybe I'll just leave you in there!" Bulma replied in a smart-alecky way. Vegeta sighed angrily and folded his arms across his chest, not wanting the least bit to apologize. As soon as Bulma checked one last time that everything was in order, she pushed a blue button and the doors closed immediately, signaling it was time for the switch back. As before, a loud hissing sound came from both machines as they filled up with smoke and the red lights flashed at the top.  
A few seconds later, the smoke cleared and the doors rose back up and both of the adult saiyans stepped out. Goku stared at Vegeta and blinked while Vegeta looked back at him with a smirk on his face. Goku then looked down at his hands and flexed his fingers, making sure they were his own.  
"Well, did it work?" Bulma asked as she looked at both of them.  
"I feel tall again…" was Goku's only response as the "Son Grin" appeared on his face. Bulma sighed and shook her head, taking his answer as a yes. Vegeta turned to Trunks and gave him a death-threatening glare. Trunks backed away in alarm, hoping his dad wasn't going to do anything too harsh to him. He trembled as he remembered the previous incident that had occurred about two weeks ago, when he had mixed up the labels on the whipped cream and shaving cream bottles and Vegeta had shaved with whipped cream and discovered his error when he had tasted shaving cream on his sundae. When Vegeta found out it was Trunks who had switched the contents around, he held Trunks down and made him eat all of both the whipped cream and shaving cream.   
Trunks felt his stomach get queasy at the very thought and kept in mind how he had been sick for at least a few days. Of course Bulma scolded Trunks, but punished Vegeta severely. What the prince's punishment was, he still didn't know. Bulma caught on quickly and gave Vegeta her don't-even-think-about-touching-a-hair-on-that-boy's-head look. He scowled and turned away, not even glancing back at her.   
"I think I'm going to make some adjustments before we ever use this machine again," Bulma declared as she grabbed a screwdriver and went inside one of the machines to fix the buttons, switches, and any other gadget that was out of place. Trunks breathed a sigh of relief as Goten smiled goofily and giggled which made Trunks give him a defiant stare, only encouraging young Goten to laugh harder.  
"Hey, look! A quarter!" Goku exclaimed as he took a few steps forward and bent down to pick up his glorious finding. As he did, he accidentally knocked Vegeta into the opposite machine and Vegeta's hand flew back into a red button (*winks* ^.~).   
"YOU FOOL!" Vegeta roared at Goku as both of the machine doors closed. Bulma heard it slam shut behind her and quickly turned around but found it too late to escape. She banged on the door, pleading for somebody to let her out before something terrible happened. As always, it was too late to help out and the chambers had already filled with smoke again. Goku stared at both of the machines in surprise as Trunks and Goten directed their attention towards the machines too in awe.   
"This isn't good…" Trunks muttered and took a step back, afraid of who would be who after the process was complete. The insides of the chambers soon cleared up and there they were, both Vegeta and Bulma, unharmed. The doors opened and they quickly stepped out, looked at each other for ten seconds, twitching violently, and then screamed.  
  
End Chapter 5! Uh oh, another "accident" has occurred in Bulma's lab! And this time, the blame is all on Goku! What happened to Bulma in Vegeta while they were in there? Did they get switched around as well? Find out next time on "The Switch-A-Roo"! Or… will there not be a next time?  
  
  
  
Apologies that this chapter is so short but I needed a quick ending so I could have hopes of writing a sequel, but... I'm leaving that up to you guys cuz I'm not sure what to do ^^;. *Sweat drop* 


End file.
